


无主屋的狼夫人 Lady Wolf of the Ownerless House

by itsaLy1agreen



Series: 莱坎希雅的故事 Lycanthia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30132141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaLy1agreen/pseuds/itsaLy1agreen
Summary: 诗人西里斯和城堡里的少年莱姆斯的奇妙邂逅。一场无意识的久别重逢。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: 莱坎希雅的故事 Lycanthia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217648
Kudos: 2





	无主屋的狼夫人 Lady Wolf of the Ownerless House

**“荒野之中伫立着莱坎希雅的城堡；**

**那精灵脱胎于夜，**

**秀发层叠铺满星光。”**

Lycanthia es tu nombre, se escucha como alluar.

莱坎希雅是你的名字，恰似野狼嚎叫。

**-The Poet** **诗人**

我二十三岁——恰是年轻诗人中新鲜又略带些迷人的成熟的年纪，至少我自己这么认为；我住不起城里的酒店（这是自然！），便在伦敦的近郊找了一户旅舍，暂居楼顶一间单人房。为何说暂居？我足够年轻，我二十三岁，乐观地相信自己能改变穷诗人潦倒的现状。我满怀热情一篇接一篇地往下写，不厌其烦给任何我想得到的出版社、报纸、杂志投稿，偶尔幸运地小赚一笔，我会花上一部分钱买威士忌和切成薄片的小牛肉，剩下便妥当地存起来。运气不佳的时候，我就在旅舍打点零工。

不管怎样，我对生活充满希望……我从布莱克家族潮湿厚重的大宅中解脱出来，头也不回地离开那间如安吉拉·卡特笔下赤红之宅一般的地方。我的母亲沃尔布加·布莱克——一个不折不扣的控制狂，手里揪着透明的锁链把屋里所有人栓得牢靠。我没少顶撞她，“像条疯狗”一样别过脖子对她施加的无形压迫乱扭乱打——最终我们达成了和平协议：她歇斯底里地烧掉我在家谱上的名字，我摔门永远地滚出她的视线范围。好极了。铰链被拆裂，我摸着重新喘得上气的脖颈奔向我的自由。

伦敦的天空老是摆出将雨的架势，铁青着脸威胁下一秒就会把你困在灰蒙蒙的水雾里，而你窘迫地没有带伞。在经历了好几次狼狈而归以后，我养成了出门带伞的习惯。但这一天不一样；这一天的天气格外晴好，我思索再三就空着手出门了。

距离旅舍约摸五六公里左右有一座破败的城堡：我在某次探访附近市集的时候注意到了它，远远能望见哥特式的飞扶壁，尽管其支撑的一部分主墙已经坍圮，我仍然断定那是个值得一探的地方。它是那种你能看出来曾经恢弘壮美的庞大建筑，外墙被藤本植物和霉斑包裹而辨认不出颜色，但你知道它原本应当是优雅的象牙白。

“去那里应该怎么走？”

酒馆里的老人们简单地告知了我路线，又在我正欲冲动造访的时候拉住了我。那座城堡属于狼夫人莱坎希雅，她白天沉睡，夜里披上美人的石榴裙在城堡举行舞会，任何被灯光吸引而走进大厅的人都会被她残忍杀害。瞧，他们开始举例了，十六年前有一户人家旅行至此不慎迷路，到了夜里，狼夫人的城堡灯火通明，这家的孩子趁大人们不注意就溜进去了——啊，当晚一场好大的大火烧遍了城堡！寻找孩子的大人们在火光中看到狼夫人站在门厅里狞笑，手里抱着已经被烧死的小孩。然后她消失了，火势也跟着停下。所以啊，年轻人，别在晚上拜访狼夫人的城堡！

我透过窗看了看天色，确实不早了。我谢过他们，走出酒馆。我不相信这些编造出来吓小孩子的传说，但我最近运气不太好，因此晚上得赶回去帮着厨子打下手，去城堡的事情便暂时搁置了。又过了几天，我收到了一笔数量还算可观的稿费，足够让我休息大半个月；我买了一整瓶麦芽威士忌，独自一人在楼上庆祝到深夜，旅舍的主人友善地敲敲我的门提醒我已经够晚，隔壁房要睡下，我才信誓旦旦地保证立刻停止发出任何动静。后背刚沾上床我就睡着了，翌日上午过半，我醒来，天气晴朗：是时候去拜访莱坎希雅的城堡了。

狼夫人的城堡孤零零筑在广袤的原野中央，四周荒寂无人，晴天无风，极目远望几乎像注视着一张柯罗的风景画。近郊崎岖的路向前向后不知所往地延伸，但它们都不指向城堡的大门；莱坎希雅的城堡距小路约一公里半，走过去就必须踏上长势疯狂的野草。我穿着长裤仍能感觉到那些不友好的野地植物刮擦皮肤，仿佛有好一阵没尝到人血的蚊子，一拥而上叮满裸露的肉。野草长势凶猛，我越往城堡走，它们爬得越高，势头越夸张，大约走过一半路程的时候几乎都逼近我的腰了。在某个点它们又谦卑起来，等到我终于走到破落的门口，最高的野草也不过堪堪没过脚踝。

站在城堡跟前更能感觉到它非凡的压迫感：巨大的拱门层层叠进，束柱修长，雕花精巧，尽管爬满绿苔青藤，门口并排立着的肃穆人像依旧庄严美丽，岁月刻蚀不减往昔宏骏。门开着——自然；半掩着，我伸手轻轻推了一把，侧身，我进来了。

大厅宽广寂静，天花板正中悬着一盏玲珑剔透的水晶吊灯——它保存得如此完好，我几乎怀疑是某些无聊的后世之人添油加醋的夸张作品——一阵穿堂风拂过它垂落的柔软枝杈，细微的玎玲在沉寂的空气中坦然漾开。我花了一点时间欣赏这盏明显与城堡年岁格格不入的吊灯，随后转向左首紧闭的第一扇门。

接待厅：墙纸剥落，原先是绣着齐整金丝线的墨绿色，卷边沉在地上，靠墙的茶几上搁着一只盖满尘埃的瓷盘，边上有一只格格不入的小铁桶，我走近观察，发现里面插着一瓶标签模糊的香槟，半没在长了绿藻的水里。茶几附近有一条优雅的长沙发，深紫色天鹅绒缎慵懒垂挂，在地上拖下一小片褶皱的坑洼。缎子上灰蒙蒙的，我俯身轻轻吹了一吹，细小沙尘纷纷扬扬。

好吧，至少我知道这里原先住着的应当是一位非常有情调的女士。

双扇门后是饭厅：狭长的原木餐桌上摆满餐具，仿佛幽灵正急切地迎接远客。我绕着这间规模堪比布莱克庄园的餐厅的屋子走了一圈，推门，我站在一条幽深的走廊里。因为四周没有窗，纵然白昼也不免显得昏暗了；我眯起眼努力适应四周光线。

就在这时我听见了脚步声。

我百分之三百确信一路上没人跟踪我，所以要么是有位如我一般好奇心旺盛之人先我一步抵达了莱坎希雅的居所，要么就是这里并不是完全破落的城堡——有人住着，或许是女主人曾经的老管家的某个重孙子或重孙女，顽固地看守着这片无人问津的受诅咒之地。我循着脚步声往前走，并没有意识到周围越来越暗；等我察觉到自己身处一片深渊一般的黑暗之中时，我不得不承认我跟丢了。

更糟糕的是我迷路了。

循着原来的路走啊！你会说。不，远没有那么容易；我沿着幽深的走廊七拐八弯，它像迷宫一样蛇行盘绕着城堡，我甚至感觉自己上下楼梯了好几回。我在原地定住了，头一回感到有一丝恐惧，但我不认为我会被困死在这里。我试着往回摸索，然而最终总是碰到一堵冷冰冰的墙壁或者又一扇我不敢打开的门。

我颓然贴着墙坐下，确信已经快正午了。我不可避免地感到饥饿，于是后悔自己没有随身带任何可供食用的东西。真好笑，我费尽心思从一间窒息的大宅里逃出来，最后被困在另一间窒息的大宅里，油尽灯枯，活活饿死。

“你迷路了吗？”冷不丁周围传来一个声音。我猛地弹跳起来锐声咒骂——这里果然不止我一个人！

刺啦。一小团火焰在距我不到两米的地方窜了出来，借着这点光我看见了那另一个人。他把手里提着的油灯点亮，甩了甩火柴，顺手丢在地上，举起灯。

“你是谁？”我充满敌意地问。

“莱姆斯·卢平。”他回答。

莱姆斯·卢平比我矮半个头，身形瘦削，长着一头柔软蓬乱的褐发，灰绿色的眼睛又亮又圆，深陷的眼窝使他看起来总是像受了惊吓或者正处于极度劳累的状态。他的嘴唇总是微微抿着，讲话的时候也不怎么张嘴，像撅着唇说法语的优雅女人。摇曳的灯光在他消瘦的脸上投下病态的橘黄色昏晕。我注意到了他身上那些细小的疤痕，“旧伤，”他或许对人们探询般的目光习以为常，说，“别介意。”

他朝我伸出手，我狐疑地往后缩了缩——不，别指望我立马相信一个突然出现在一团漆黑中又恰好有一盏手提油灯的人。他耸耸肩，“跟紧我，西里斯。”“我没告诉你我的名字。”我冷冷地说。“我知道。”他疲倦地笑了，露出一副“我应该没必要告诉你我为什么知道你的名字因为明显你看得出来我不是普通人”的表情。“跟紧我。”他重复一遍。

我猜我也没有选择，就跟在他身后慢慢走了。

“你是谁？”我又问了一遍。

“莱姆斯·卢平。”他回答。

“我知道你的名字了，我的意思是——你是谁？——你是做什么的？为什么在这里？你怎么知道我在这里？刚才在走廊里的人是你吗？这里还有多少人？你是鬼魂吗？”

“我写诗，就像你一样；”他说，“我来这里探险，就像你一样；我听见了你的脚步声，就像你听见了我的脚步声一样；走廊里的人是我，就像我看到走廊里的你一样；这里只有我们俩，我不是鬼魂。”

“我没告诉过你我写诗。”我咕哝。他轻轻地笑了。

“你当然没告诉过我。”他轻快地说。

他告诉我他住在城堡附近的小镇里，隔三岔五就会来这儿采风。他比我年长十岁，已经在伦敦近郊的小镇住了十五年。“来这座城堡必须带着灯，”他说，“我第一次进来也差点走不出去。走廊里总是一片漆黑。”

我们重新回到了大厅，那盏水晶吊灯颤巍巍地挂在原处。他吹灭提灯，朝我做了一个请的手势。我们一前一后走出了城堡，他邀请我去附近用餐，我居然答应了。

“我在报纸上读到过你的诗，”我们踏上像模像样的小路的时候，他对我说，“很漂亮。你应该凑一整本给出版社投稿。”

“我知道——我每周都这么干。你呢？”

“我？”

“嗯。你也是诗人。你给报纸投稿吗？”

他笑了，摇了摇头。“我的诗只写给一个人。”他说，“或许有一天我会把它们寄过去。”

“真浪漫。”

他低下头；我注意到他脸红了，于是揶揄地用胳膊肘拐了拐他，“嘿。那听起来真的挺不错的，卢平先生。如果我有心上人，我也会这么做。”

“我相信你会的。”他笑着点点头。

我们在镇上的小酒馆呆了很久。和莱姆斯·卢平近距离坐下用餐让我惊讶地发现他几乎全身都覆盖着密密麻麻的细小伤痕：像被尖锐的物体划伤或者被狠狠烫伤一样。他对此丝毫不介意，坦然卷起袖口优雅地吃淋着白蘑菇酱的煎鸡胸。我们相谈甚欢，从哥特式建筑聊到波德莱尔的情妇；我告诉他我对爱伦·坡情有独钟，他说他最近正在读他写的那些瑰奇的诗。最终话题回到了莱坎希雅的城堡——“你相信那些话吗？到了晚上这位——狼夫人——就点起所有的灯吸引过路人走进城堡，然后她再把他们吃掉或者杀掉。”我喝了一口黑麦啤酒，问。他皱起眉头沉默了一会儿。

“我的建议是最好别在晚上去。”他说，“夜里那个地方黑魆魆一片，没一排人列队提灯估计什么都看不见。我一次都没有在太阳落山以后去过那里。”他切下一片肉，“而且到了晚上，荒郊野外实在不安全。我听说这附近有狼。可能老人们编的是‘狼夫人’而不是别的什么动物夫人也是有原因的吧。”

“那火灾呢？”我追问，“你说你十五年前就住在这里了——酒馆的老人们跟我说十六年前那里发生了火灾，有个孩子被烧死了。”

他不置可否地耸耸肩，把剩下两片煎鸡胸肉咽下去，才说：“我听说过这件事。火灾应该是真的，但说有什么狼夫人把孩子的尸体举起来给他的父母看——那纯粹是瞎扯。城堡里几百年都不住人的，它被废弃够久了。”

我想到了那盏奇怪的吊灯和接待厅里的香槟，便向他提出了疑问。

“那盏吊灯确实有点出人意料。或许以前的做工能让它保存良久还崭新如故吧。至于你说的香槟——”他沉思片刻，说，“兴许是什么无聊的人搞的恶作剧。我想这个镇里一定有不少闲得慌的年轻人偷偷溜过去故意制造一些屋里住着人的假象。”

有道理。我就会这么做——要是布莱克老宅也成了传说的温床，我一定第一个过去装神弄鬼。

傍晚，我回到旅舍，让打零工的小男孩把晚饭送到楼上。我迫不及待地在桌子前坐下，匆匆把整天的经历明白地记录在本子里。莱姆斯·卢平，我着重圈出了这个名字，他跟我说了不少他自己的事情，而我浪漫主义的眼睛却告诉我他一定有所隐瞒甚至对我说了谎。他身上有较年长者的沉稳和恰到好处的风趣，仿佛比我多出来的这十年盛下了我无法企及的生命智慧和幽默感。我几乎确信他和那座城堡的联系不仅于时常走访采风，或许他是古堡里的幽灵，一手策划了黑暗的迷宫，然后借形于人现身在我跟前，引我同他讲话以排遣千百年的孤寂落寞。

哦！还有他身上的细小伤口！我无法不把他和传说中十六年前那一场大火中的孩子联系在一起！他的伤或许就是在火灾中落下的，但狼夫人没有残忍到将他杀害，而是留了他一条生路，尽管根据传言就是这位孩子纵的火。他是唯一一个见过狼夫人还活下来的人，莱坎希雅可能要求他对此闭口不提，于是他背着沉重的隐秘，作为客居他乡的旅人在小镇里住下来，一住就是十五年，这期间狼夫人对他的要求就是时不时地过去拜访——她一人住在那种封闭破败的荒野孤堡，一定孤单得很……

啊！他不是说他写的诗只为一个人吗？难道他心中仰慕那位夜晚的魔女，便在白天趁她长眠，将那些热情洋溢的字句放在她的居所各处，希冀某个夜里她醒来会找到那些狂乱的爱的表达吗？我咬了一口面包，摊开稿纸——我不由自主地想写下这首叙事诗：一位误打误撞走进魔女城堡的男孩，竟然爱上了不老不死的莱坎希雅；他热切地祈求她的回应，她却因夜晚的咒诅无法脱身，摆出冰冷的面孔拒绝他封封大胆的求爱信。

第二天天气依旧晴好。有了前一天不带伞也没关系的经历，这次我毫不犹豫就空手出门了。莱姆斯和我约在老地方碰头，他会带我在城堡好好探索那些古旧的房间。我们在城堡入口半掩的门前握手，他仍旧提着油灯。我跟着他走进大厅，头顶的水晶吊灯还是让我不免对它指指点点：“这根本就不像是几百年前留下来的古董。”

他笑，绿眼睛弯成细细的月牙：“这儿很多东西都不像几百年前留下来的古董。”

我们朝右首走，推开第一扇门是一间笼罩着玫瑰色的会客厅，地毯织着浅红色的羽毛纹样，两把茜红色沙发椅呈外八字分布于矮茶几两侧。茶几上有一只深玫瑰红色的半透明烟灰缸，结了蜘蛛网；一边摆着修长的花瓶，盛着三支干枯得只剩漆黑花柄的（应该是）玫瑰。

我想我理解他那句话了。

接着是一间挂满肖像画的房间：应该都是城堡的女主人。在一些画像中她褐色的长发及肩，另一些里她则留着干练俏皮的短发。她有一双动物般的绿眼睛，眼窝深陷，又亮又圆，温和而极富诱惑力地望着画外人。不得不说，她并不是我想象中魅惑人心的魔女长相——她长着一张我愿意称之为中性化的脸，比起成年女性，她看起来更像一位性别模糊的青少年；不管怎样，她确实非常迷人，只是望着那些画都让我心生倾慕。

“这是莱坎希雅，对吗？”

莱姆斯点头。“走吧。”他简短地说。

我们又一次身处一条幽暗的走廊。他点起油灯，照例在前面领路，昏黄的灯光落在他瘦削的脸上——让他看起来特别像城堡里的另一件古董，泛着陈旧的光泽，身上还飘着淡淡的尘土香。

“我在写一首叙事诗。”我突兀地说。

“嗯？”

“是关于城堡里的魔女和火灾中生还的年轻人。”

他猛地停住了步子，我差点直接撞进他身上。“怎么了？”我问，隐隐感觉心里已经有了答案。

但他不会说出来的——果然：“没什么，这是个不错的题材。”

我听见他深深叹了一口气。

“我要写他们彼此相爱。”我接着说，“但她囿困于夜晚的诅咒，太阳落山就会变成凶猛的巨狼；她生怕自己伤害他，于是冷酷地拒绝了他的求爱。”

“嗯。这是个好故事。”他闷闷地说。

“我还没有想好应该怎么结尾。”我说，“也许它会是个令人惋惜的悲剧，但说不定最后他们幸福快乐地生活在了一起，成了城堡的男主人和女主人。”

他沉思了一会儿。

“你不用着急结尾。”最后他说，“慢慢写！渐渐地他们的结局就出来了。”

一周后莱姆斯带着我又一次走进那间挂满肖像画的房间。三十六张漂亮的巨幅肖像画。“蛋彩画。”他在我背后说——我站在短发的莱坎希雅跟前，她的面庞柔和如拉斐尔笔下的圣母，她松垮地披着一条栗色的长袍，微微弯曲着腿，投在墙上的影子是一头温驯的巨狼。画作角落仓促写上了画家的名字，我看不清楚——着实潦草，笔尾狡俏地一提，仿佛急着了却这桩毫无意义的琐事。

“画家在蛋壳里调色。”莱姆斯接着说，“用银鼠毛的画笔勾勒头发。”

他走到我身边，仰起脸专注地盯着那副画。“它或许是十五世纪的作品……某个名不见经传的小画家，旅居于此给屋主人创作肖像。他画了不止一幅。”他移开目光，扬手指着紧挨着的另一副画，“这幅明显也是他画的。还有这些。”他随意摆了摆手，“他签名的时候总是急急忙忙的——好像下一秒他就得回到威尼斯一样……”

他沉默了，转过脸看着我，似乎在等我接过话茬。而我不知道该说什么，只好点了点头——“啊，确实……总是那么潦草的字……”

我对作画一窍不通；莱姆斯应该也觉察到这一点，于是笑着聊起别的。叙事诗，或者小镇上别的传说故事；他提到那位据说曾经给狼夫人作画的画家，“从威尼斯来，在那里学的蛋彩画，是个风流潇洒的家伙，传言他还是莱坎希雅的情人。”顿了顿，“女主人自然不是什么巫婆魔女，仅仅是一位年岁稍长于他的贵族姑娘。”

然后是长久的沉默。挂画厅安静得听得见窗帘被风吹动的声音。也许我该说点什么了，但我本能地意识到最好还是和他一起维持当下反常的寂静。

“狼，”莱姆斯终于又开口了——我松了口气，方才的沉默属实让我有些不自在，“他是这么称呼莱坎希雅的。恋人间的爱称。没能生活在一起，在威尼斯有一桩婚事等着他。他没有选择。”

**“双眸碧绿，目光琅琅；**

**顾盼生辉，面颊含笑。**

**常怀抱茜色玫瑰，**

**着一身艳紫长袍。”**

**-La Luna** **月亮**

火。火是真实的，吞没了城堡，远看着已经没救了。呛人，烟味飘得很远，六月还干，刺得人眼珠发疼。

三十六幅肖像画挂在墙上；画家站在房间正中央，火势蔓延到足边，烧着裤脚。跟察觉不到疼痛一样。他怀里搂着他的恋人——头发剪得很短，浑身蒙着一层烟尘，绛紫色长袍烧得只剩几缕碎布条。

窗户开着。从二楼摔下去，草丛厚实，死不了。画家抱着他的狼跑向窗，背后，三十六幅肖像画已经被火苗点燃。浓烈凶猛地烧着，狠狠赶上他，咬住那头鸦羽一样漂亮的黑色长发。他来不及，半个身子都淹没在火海里，于是用力推一把城堡的主人，看着他的狼夫人从窗口坠落，稳当地跌进草丛；草丛边上就是喷泉。

画家阖上眼。

名字是狼嗥；莱坎希雅本名不是莱坎希雅。

狼在草丛里醒过来，嗓子仍旧因为呛进的烟尘干涩生疼。城堡的外墙都熏成焦黑了；别过头，咬紧下唇，跌跌撞撞地，半靠着喷泉的边缘无力地趴下，胳膊浸在冷水里，未愈的伤口钻心地疼起来。眼泪。清晨尚未升起太阳。水里的倒影是褐发的狼夫人。

狼夫人有一张憔悴的脸。

狼夫人是一位绿眼的少年。

他捂着脸哭了。

雨；下雨了。

火无处可烧，实际上早也只剩下星星点点，苟延残喘地蚕食着城堡里一切生命与非生命。烧断的房椽从中央劈开落到地上，没有声音，除了雨点噼噼啪啪，简直跟火苗燃烧一样。少年完全静止地半趴在喷泉边沿，渐渐地头发和衣服都吸饱了水。

说，这样着凉会生病；原先，画家守在他边上，倒一点白兰地给他喂下去，胳膊肘撑着床，眯起那双漂亮的灰眼睛，看着他。伸手，指关节总有小伤口，掌心起了薄茧；伸手把被褥掖好，然后动作轻柔地摩挲他泛红发烫的脸颊。他睁着眼直直盯着画家，张嘴发出一串低低的咕噜；画家宽慰地朝他一笑，凑过去在他额头上碰下一个吻。

晚安。

他睁开眼，雨水顺势流进眼里。躺着饿死，要么冻得生一场大病，然后死掉；那场火难道不是冲着他来的吗？要烧死他，因为他穿着绛紫色的长袍，装扮得女人一般勾引威尼斯来的画家，久留住他鸦羽般的长发，到了夜晚便缱绻入梦，清晨醒来十指相扣。他怎么能不被烧死，被画家推下窗，意识模糊的时候听见男人在耳边说“我爱你”。……他只望着天上那大团大团烟灰色的云，它们挤出来的冰冷的水滴；几乎像画家那双偶尔朦朦胧胧的眼了。

狼一整天没有再动一下。直到晚上，爬起来的月亮是滚圆的。他真的变成狼，弓着身子蹒跚独行于城堡的残垣断壁。

惨白的一轮月亮，透着的光芒凛冽锋利，刀割一样。

——画家给他画过一张巨幅肖像；半侧着身子，松垮地披着栗色长袍，面颊还带着潮红，微微喘着气，微笑。画家连衣服也没换上，随手挽了被汗浸湿的黑发，嘴里衔着笔，胳膊上沾了颜料；你喜欢吗？画家问他。画里的他有狼的影子。如果那冒犯到了——我马上改掉。

没有，我很喜欢。他回答。

画家咬着笔杆子笑了，回过身一跃扑进他的怀里，满手颜料蹭在那条长袍上。去洗一洗，他懒洋洋地说，没有要推开对方的意思，伸着胳膊搂住画家的脖颈。

再来一次？画家沙哑着声音问。

他笑着点头。

圆月高悬；野地中央的城堡住着狼。

受咒诅的家伙。平日里是温文尔雅的少年诗人，满月的晚上则化形为狼。牙齿锋利，眼睛是绿色，目光凛冽；月亮——近郊小镇的人们都知道传说里怎么讲。时间推移，添油加醋，跟着又说那是个女人，穿的紫色长裙，夜夜敞开了门扉举办宴会的，好奇的人要是参加了，就让她给吃掉——她真身是狼；再说到她甚至从前有过情人的，年轻才俊的贵族画家，客居在她的城堡里，不知用什么法子能让狼深深眷恋了，两人总要一同出行，简直像城堡的男女主人。有人说画家自是知道那是狼，也不介意，最终有个月圆的夜里还是被发狂了的爱人吃掉了，尔后狼夫人恢复神智，悲恸欲绝，遂放火烧掉了城堡，自焚其中；有人说画家一直以为对方只是性情冷僻的女子，某夜借着月光望见却是狼，着了疯，在城堡里点了火；还有人说，画家的家人替他安排了婚事，迟迟却等不着他启程返乡，便一路追到这儿，敲门而无人应答，于是纵火。

月亮，狼，火。仿佛是传说不可或缺的三个要素一样！

久了，狼夫人就叫莱坎希雅，名字是狼嗥；她就是十几年前在火焰里抱着男孩的女巫。那晚是月圆，镇上的人们千真万确听见了狼的悲鸣，千真万确看见了城堡火光冲天。

火燃得旺，像要张口吞掉月亮。

Manchada de sangre la luna alumbra.

月光照亮了鲜血。

**-The Castle** **城堡**

只有森冷的风穿过门厅灌进里屋；大雨来得猛而急，而他没有带伞。莱姆斯也没有带伞，试探着推门跨出半步，立刻又摇摇头退回来，已经淋湿了大半。

西里斯靠着窗往外张望。什么都看不真切，除了雨，发了疯一样往下泼，厚厚的水帘把城堡裹得严严实实。得快到晚上了，他焦躁地想，照着莱姆斯的说法，晚上这里一团漆黑，要没有整排明晃晃的灯根本就看不清任何事物。且冷，他只一件风衣勉强挡着，入夜必定要冻出病来。倒不是城堡里没有御寒衣物，但借了传说故事里女巫的长袍披上，总觉得不太妥当。

光是想到今晚很有可能滞留于此就够让他心神不宁了。整一个月，他和莱姆斯·卢平成天赶进城堡里采风，现在想来真是奇怪透顶——起初他迟钝着，过了段时间他意识到这座城堡简直……不可思议；每天都能发现新东西，——一个月了，他们似乎连主要的几间房间都没探完，更不用提他第一天迷路时七拐八弯绕过的那些小屋子。

还有别的。西里斯不可避免地对这座城堡有了似曾相识感，仿佛曾经在此居住过一样。前厅、挂画厅、主卧、餐厅，还有紧挨着城堡的那座花园里的喷泉，颓败，但他居然能想象出它原本应是什么模样。

是因为他成天来城堡里探吧！——还有他正在创作的长诗；他甚至做梦也会梦见城堡，梦见狼夫人莱坎希雅……在梦里，“她”大方地解开那条绛紫色的长袍，袒露出少年般的身体，他惊异地发现“她”是一位纤瘦的年轻男人，留着短发，一双灰绿色的眼总是朦朦胧胧的。在梦里，他似乎不再是寄宿旅舍的诗人了；他自然地上前去拥抱绿眼睛的男人，手指顺进他柔软的头发，掠过指尖的触感简直像银鼠毛的画笔刷。

他来过这座城堡；或者城堡说服了他，让他认定自己来过了城堡。

“你冷吗？”莱姆斯问。

“有点。”

“披上吧。”

递过来的显然是城堡里的衣服。西里斯迟疑了片刻，最终接过了，穿在身上，倒也闻不出年代久远的那种古怪气味。——实际上，他皱着眉想，这根本不像上了年纪的衣服。太干净了，轻轻一抖连尘灰都没有。

莱姆斯·卢平坐在不远处的沙发上，背对着他；太暗了，西里斯甚至看不清楚对方的轮廓。模模糊糊着似乎也穿着一条原本属于狼夫人的长袍，边缘毛茸茸的。莫名又有些熟悉；西里斯眯着眼打量男人的背影，——他半趴在沙发上吗？隐隐约约地能听见莱姆斯梦呓般咕哝着的声音，也许他要睡着了，西里斯想。他也该睡一觉了，他头昏脑胀，没来由地疲倦，而且——而且——

他用力眨了眨眼睛，试探着喊了一声：“莱姆斯？”

回应他的是一声轻柔的呜咽。

“你还好吗？”

又一声呜咽。

雨停得很突然，周围一下子陷入一团反常的寂静；莱姆斯·卢平似乎是蜷缩在沙发上，披着一条毛茸茸的袍子，身子微微颤抖着。西里斯小心翼翼地走到他身边。

“怎么了？”

一双绿眼睛从袍子底下露出来，亮闪闪地盯着他，——太熟悉了——他弯下腰，半蹲在沙发旁，伸手，准备掀开遮着莱姆斯的那条袍子。

——城堡里传来一声狼嗥。他的手僵在半空。

太近了。

他呼吸急促，心脏狂跳不止。莱姆斯仍旧卧着，只露出那双磷火一样的眼。

狼的眼。

La luna comienza a brillar.

月色微茫。

**-Yakamoz** **“十年”**

我想，我一直是有所察觉的。

莱姆斯·卢平——凭空从城堡里冒出来为我指路，对我的一切了解得透彻，带着我在镇上的酒馆喝威士忌，拿着狼夫人的长袍让我披上，在挂画厅里沙哑着嗓音给我讲画家和莱坎希雅的故事。

从什么时候开始？

那些画；那张画。褐发绿眼，半卧在沙发上的美人，影子是巨狼；潦草的签名，画家来自威尼斯，鸦羽一样的头发。真够傻的，西里斯·布莱克。

似曾相识感难道不是因为我曾真真切切来过这座城堡吗？

太久了，也不算久；六月，天狼星最为明亮的夜晚，潮润的西风都阻止不了的干热，稍不留神就能燃起火来。门厅的铁桶里装着白兰地，入夜以后城堡一团漆黑，影子便融化了；什么都看不见，轻而易举就能碰翻很多东西，酒瓶砸在地上声响清脆。尔后起火，借着房间里所有的易燃物越蹿越高，不用多久整个城堡都要着起来。

我见过他的，十六年前。

窗帘是拉开的，月亮瓷白的光直直落在莱姆斯身上。

是狼。

我屏住了呼吸；我应该感到害怕，捂着嘴尖叫然后狂奔下楼，撞开城堡的门，跌跌撞撞冲进荒野，要么疯掉要么跑到镇上大喊大叫“莱坎希雅的传说是真的”。我没有。太熟悉了；我想弄明白怎么回事——当我就这么僵在狼的跟前看着那双眼睛，为什么会产生那种这一幕曾经也发生过的错觉？

也许是在梦里，在我是那位黑发画家的梦里，他一定也是在某个月色明朗的夜晚半跪在恋人的沙发边上，发现对方变成了狼。他没有惊惶着逃开，他甚至由衷地喊——“为什么你不早点告诉我呢，莱姆斯·卢平？我总说你不是普通人，天啊，看来我一直是对的。你看上去真是迷人极了……”

有这么一瞬间，我的确担心狼会扑上来把我撕成碎片。但我很快把这个念头抛诸脑后；莱姆斯不会这么做的。

他也确实没有这么做。他趴卧在沙发上一动不动，睁着眼直直盯着我。

“呃……我不知道你现在这个——状态——能不能听懂我讲话。”我犹豫着开口；他轻轻点了点头。

“噢，那好吧；棒极了。呃。”保持镇定，西里斯；“虽然这可能不是一个很好的时机，但我有——成千上万个问题想问你。不会是那种很复杂的问题！你只要……你只要点头或者摇头就行了。老天，这听上去真够不礼貌的。不管怎样，”深呼吸，“我们见过，对吗？十六年以前，是你在火灾里救了我。”

他点点头。

“好，好极了。天啊。画家，——那个威尼斯来的画家，他已经死了，对吗？”

他再次点了点头。

“所以我不是那个画家？——好吧，这真是个愚蠢的问题。”

出乎意料地，他摇了摇头。

“我是那个画家？”

点头。

“我死了？”

摇头。

“我被搞糊涂了。噢……我 **曾经是** 那个画家？”

点头。

“你是莱坎希雅，对吗？”

没有回应；那双绿眼睛忧伤地看着我。

“对不起，那太没礼貌了……所以，呃，我们 **曾经是** 恋人？”

他轻轻呜咽了一声。

“我等你太久了，西里斯·布莱克。”

醒了；我忘了昨晚之后发生了什么，也许我实在累得不行，倒头就昏睡过去了。我躺在床上，不用睁眼就猜得到这是狼夫人的卧室。

莱姆斯·卢平坐在窗台上；因为逆光，我看不清他的表情。

“早上好。”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> -涉及灵感来源歌曲：  
> Lycanthia, by Ordo Funebris  
> The Castle, by John 5  
> -这篇原先没想过要写这么长，写着写着越跑越远了。最终我想写的大致是那种比较微妙的感情，大抵会比较（我觉得）意犹未尽，“之后该怎么办？未来会怎么样？”这种的。我不知道能不能传递出那种 若有若无的 好像现在的西里斯其实对莱姆斯的感情更多只是好奇 这一点让后者很难过但也无可奈何 的感觉  
> 作为铺垫的诗人自述部分显得冗长繁琐了，与后文突然赶趟儿一样的速度不太搭调。理应修改修改的。  
> （明显能看出来我前后叙述变化很大）  
> 极有可能写番外，总觉着戛然而止很伤莱姆斯的心（。）


End file.
